


Rabbit Heart

by AuntG



Series: Run Rabbit Run [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Bruises, Candles, Canon Xenophobia, Episode: s05e02 Mortal, F/M, Not for Lana fans, Season/Series 05, Secrets, Sorry Not Sorry, fire hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Clark goes over to Lana's place for some sympathy.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lana Lang
Series: Run Rabbit Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928863
Kudos: 1





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Not for Lana Fans.

Clark winced as he made his way up the gaudy stairs to Lana's apartment above the Talon. Lex had gotten him good when he clocked him in the face.

Clark knocked on the purple door.

"Come in."

Clark entered the room and gazed around. In the dimly lit room there were green walls with purple drapes, a crimson fireplace, a crimson end table, a white square faux fur rug and about a thousand candles on every surface but the pink four post princess bed with the fairy lights and pale gauze. Clark could hear Coldplay coming from a candle coated stereo.

"Clark, what happened?" Lana lisped with a gasp when she saw his bruising face.

"I said goodbye to an old friend." 

"Have you ever heard of a handshake?" Lana asked, as she batted her eyes innocently. 

"Come here." she said, then she grabbed a napkin from a pink and purple box and dabbed at his bloody lip. 

"Ow." Clark moaned, wishing that being mortal was less painful. He repeated the masochistic mantra _'No pain, no gain'_ in his head. 

"Sorry." Lana said, not sounding sorry. "God, you're a mess." she said as she pressed on the wound repeatedly.

"After everything that's happened, I thought I knew what my life would be like now. I thought it would be easier, but I guess you can never be certain what's gonna happen tomorrow, can you?" Clark said with a whine.

"No. No, you can't." Lana said then leaned over timidly for a smooch. 

She stood up and led him to the bed.

*****

Clark looked at Lana confused, so she took off all her clothes including her pink satin panties and bra. Then, quick as a rabbit, she jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her body. 

Clark didn't want to rush his first time, so he tried to do a slow sexy dance to the Scientist. It's not really a sexy song and he ended up tripping over his shoes.

Lana giggled.

He finally stripped off his blue socks and his red and yellow boxers. Lana shrieked, threw off the covers, and ran out of the room. 

"Oh, Rao!!" Clark cursed as he looked down at his cock. He had gotten aroused… forgetting that it meant that the tip of his huge engorged penis had unfurled and the three thin moist purple tentacles that he usually kept hidden were now exposed and wriggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the show kept forgetting that Clark was supposed to be... An Alien (No alien language, or culture, or thoughts, or body parts) and not just some dude with superpowers that happened to be born somewhere else.
> 
> This plot bunny kept nibbling on my brain until I wrote it.


End file.
